Various types of vehicles require frequent inspections, such as for safety. Long-haul trucks, for example, require such inspections, as do school buses. School bus drivers are required, in several school districts, to conduct inspections both before and after completing their daily routes. It is important to confirm that drivers complete their required inspections, and it is important to make completion of the inspections as convenient and easy to document as possible.